


Times Gone Awry

by RebelDixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDixie/pseuds/RebelDixie
Summary: A potion accident has unintended but wonderful consequences





	Times Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny. It is up for adoption to anyone who wants to turn it into a full story. PM me

August 1, 2079

Just like out of a scene from a muggle movie, the old woman bent over a bubbling cauldron, cackling a little as she reminisces about the last 80 years with her two sexy husbands.

She knows that soon she will lose Remus. His body can not hold up to the monthly transformations much longer.

As she is reminiscing both those men come sauntering in. Grey haired now but still as sexy as the day she met them. Well, two years in Sirius’ case. As a freshly escaped Azkaban prisoner, he wasn’t that appealing, even though she could see that he must have been handsome once.

Both men come to her side and give her a hug and a kiss asking if they could help. She tells Remus to please add three crushed porcupine quills to the second cauldron simmering away and then stir it widdershin 13 times with a copper stirrer. She tells him that she is at a critical point in her brewing of his Wolfsbane and it is important that the other experimental potion is looked after. She had miscalculated the time frame when starting it and it needs to be done in the next ten minutes.

Going over to the cauldron, Remus crushes the quills and adds them. Taking up a bronze stirrer, he starts to stir clockwise. Hermione sees that he has the wrong stirrer and is stirring the wrong direction and calls out to stop but it is too late, the potion explodes.

The potion coats everyone and also lands in the wolfsbane causing it to also explode. Now the three occupants are covered with both potions and have been knocked unconscious.

* * *

With a groan first Hermione and soon after Sirius become aware that they are lying on their bed. Both sit up and find that their youngest son, Leo is in the room with them.

“Leo, what is going on? Why are we in bed and why are you here?” asks Sirius.

“Dad, Trixie called us and told us there had been an accident. She brought all of you to your room where we checked you out.”

“You were knocked out when two of your potions combined and exploded. You were all covered with the potions and it has done something to you.”

“What? What has it done?” cried Hermione.

“Well, why don’t you just have a look.” Leo hands his mother a mirror.

Looking at her reflection she sees that she is young again. Turning to Sirius, he is staring at her gobsmacked looking like he too just graduated Hogwarts a few years ago. Younger than she had ever seen him. They both immediately turn to where Remus is still lying unconscious and see that he too is young and all his scars are missing.

“What? Where are Remus’ scars? Why is he still unconscious?” A startled Hermione asks.

“Mum, the best that Callie can figure is that Dad Remus is still unconscious is because not only has this accident made all of you young, but it has also cured his lycanthropy.”

“You mean?”

“Yes, he is no longer a werewolf. Moony is dead and Remus lives strong and free.”

Sirius and Hermione are laughing and crying with joy hugging each other when a dazed Remus wakes up and demands to know what is going on.

Turning to him, his wife and husband tell him that he is free. That they can live their lives over from the start without Moony as he has been cured.

Sending a smouldering look to her men, Hermione turns to her son and growls for him to get out.

Knowing that look, Leo runs from the room screaming.

 

_Fin_


End file.
